The Chronicle of Naruto
by CallMeDarkAngel
Summary: Maaf aku gak bisa bikin Summary, kalau ada yang mau bantu aku, tolong bantu ya bikin summary.


Prolog

**.Happy Read.**

•**CallMeDarkAngeL•**

**° Present °**

**.Naruto belong`s Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Masashi K.**

.

.

.

.

Let`s Begin

_Duuuuaaarrr!_

_Blaaarrr! Blaaarr!_

" Uwaa .. tolong, tolong kami ... Argghh!. "

" A... Apa yang ter .. argh!. "

" kyaaa ... Kyuubi telah lepas, selamatkan diri kalian. "

Entah sudah ke berapa kali nya dia mendengar teriakan ketakutan para warga tersebut. Yang jelas ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja orang itu tidak muncul saat Istri nya itu sedang melahirkan anak nya. Rasa senang bercampur haru yang ia rasakan saat itu harus tergantikan dengan suasana menegangkan saat Pria tersebut, ya pria misterius mainstream yang sering muncul di fanfic lain itu juga ikut muncul dalam Fic gaje ini :v

Pria bertopeng yang dengan seenak jidat nya mengeluarkan Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuh Istri nya, membuat Istri nya harus merasakan kesakitan yang haqiqi.

Setelah dia melakukan pertempuran kecil dengan pria bertopeng tersebut, akhirnya disini dia, diatas patung wajah para hokage terdahulu menghadap langsung tepat didepan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang melihat nya pun dengan cepat membuat bola bulat hitam yang terus membesar. Dia terus meraung dan dengan cepat menembakkan bola hitam lurus tepat ke arah patung hokage.

Pria yang sudah kita tau adalah Hokage ke 4 pun dengan sigap merangkai heandseal dengan cepat dan tepat sebelum bola hitam itu mengenainya, bola hitam itu telah terhisap.

_Duaaaarrrr!_

" Itu .. Jutsu Hokage ke 4, dia telah memindahkan Bijuudama tadi. " Ucapan tersebut berasal dari seorang pria tua dengan tongkat besar hitam, yap dia Hokage ke 3. Para Ninja yang bersama nya hanya bisa terkagum dengan Jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Hokage ke 4.

" Benar- benar jutsu yang mengagumkan, Hokage ke 4 memang sangat hebat. " Puji salah satu Jonin disitu. " Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memuji Minato, prioritas pertama kita saat ini adalah Bijuu disana, ayo bergerak!. " Perintah Hokage ke 3 tersebut.

" Ya!. "

.

~ _With Kyuubi ~_

_Swuushh!_

" Pukul mundur Kyuubi sampai keluar dari desa, sudah cukup dia membuat kerusakan kepada desa ini " Titah mutlak seorang Hokage ke 3. Para Jonin dan Anbu yang berada disana pun hanya bisa terkejut dengan kedatangan Hokage ke 3. Tapi itu hanya beberapa saat saja, karena setelah nya Kyuubi kembali mengamuk.

" Ha`i Hokage-Sama! " Para Ninja yang berada disitu pun dengan segera mengeluarkan Jutsu andalan mereka untuk menghalau Kyuubi.

" Hokage-Sama, kami tidak bisa menahan Kyuubi lebih lama lagi. Kyuubi benar- benar sudah lepas kendali. " ucap salah satu Anbu Konoha disana. Hokage ke 3 atau biasa dipanggil dengan Nama Hiruzen Sarutobi pun hanya bisa berpikir dengan peluh yang sudah membasahi wajah tuanya.

_Swuuusshhh! Daaaarrr!_

" _**Grrroooaahhhggr! " **_Raung Kyuubi saat dengan tiba" ada seekor Katak yang menimpa tubuh nya.

Mereka semua yang mengetahui siapa yang memanggil Katak itu hanya bisa bernapas lega. Karena akhirnya Hokage ke 4 sudah datang disaat yang benar- benar tepat.

" Hokage ke 3 dan Kalian, Aku berterima kasih karena sudah menahannya sampai aku tiba. Dari sini Aku yang ambil alih. Kalian beristirahatlah. " Tepat setelah ucapannya berakhir, Minato pun dengan segera menghilang bersama Kyuubi meninggalkan kilat kuning.

" Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya Minato?. " Tanya pelan Hokage ke 3 dengan nada gelisah.

.

_~ Time Skip ( 13 tahun kemudian ) ~_

Yo, perkenalkan namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze anak dari pasangan seorang Hokage ke 4 dan mantan Jinchuriki Kyuubi, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya Kushina Namikaze. Dan saat ini aku sedang berada di atas tebing batu para Hokage, lebih tepatnya saat ini aku sedang duduk di pahatan Hokage pertama. Aku juga bukan satu- satu nya anak dari pasangan hebat tersebut. Aku mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Menma Namikaze, dan satu adik perempuan, namanya Natsumi Namikaze. Usia ku dan Natsumi hanya berselisih 3 tahun saja.

Untuk penampilan ku sendiri, Aku mempunyai warna rambut berwarna merah agak gelap dengan jambang yang ku ikat ( _sama seperti rambut Indra _) dengan mata Dark Violet, hidung mancung, kulit putih, dan bibir tipis.

Untuk setelan baju ku sendiri, aku mengenakan baju kaos polos berwarna abu- abu longgar dan dengan celana hitam shinobi. Dan asal kalian tau, aku hanya menyukai baju dengan warna tersebut.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ku, adik ku Menma mempunyai rambut berwarna Kuning yang dibiarkan berantakan sama seperti Tou-san. Mempunyai mata Blue Shappire, hidung mancung, kulit tan dan memiliki guratan seperti kumis kucing di pipi nya. ( _untuk Natsumi sama seperti Kushina versi remaja _)

Seperti nya cukup sekian membahas penampilan, karena saat ini aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus.

" Apanya yang anak hokage .. " Desah pelan Naruto. Ini sudah kesekian kali nya aku diabaikan oleh kedua orang tua ku. Entah apa yang membuat mereka mengabaikan ku, yang jelas setiap Aku ingin berbicara, meminta berlatih, ataupun mencari perhatian pasti mereka akan membentak ku dan mengatakan _" Adik mu lebih butuh perhatian dan latihan ekstra karena dia merupakan Jinchuriki Ekor sembilan "_ Ucap nya memperagakan apa yang diucapkan Ibu nya tersebut.

" Hanya karena dia seorang Jinchuriki, dia mendapatkan semua nya, yang seharusnya aku juga dapatkan .. " Jeda Naruto menerawang ke atas. Melihat awan- awan bergerak begitu pelan. " .. Apa aku harus menjadi Jinchuriki terlebih dahulu baru aku bisa mendapat kan itu semua. " Ucap Naruto sendu.

Bahkan pernah sekali Aku memikirkan apakah Aku ini bukan lah anak mereka. Apa Aku ini hanya orang asing yang tinggal dengan mereka.

Pernah sekali, Aku ingin meminta ayah untuk melatih ku. Tapi yang kudapat hanya bentakan kasar dan berkata bahwa Menma lebih membutuhkan pelatihan karena status Jinchuriki nya.

Dan pada akhirnya pun, Aku hanya bisa berlatih sendirian dengan bermodalkan buku- buku dari perpustakaan Konoha dan perpustakaan milik ayah ku. Walaupun hanya bermodalkan buku saja, bisa dibilang Aku ini adalah seorang Prodigy. Di usia ku yang masih muda ini, Aku bahkan bisa membuat Kage Bunshin dan bisa menguasai jutsu milik ayah ku, yaitu Rasengan. Aku juga mempunyai Control Chakra yang baik.

Tapi bahkan saat Aku menunjukkan hasil latihan ku kepada nya pun hanya tatapan datar yang dia perlihatkan dan pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Jika saja 13 tahun yang lalu Kyuubi tidak lepas, mungkin saja aku saat ini bisa merasakan apa itu yang namanya keluarga. Tapi ya nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan Kyuubi saat ini sudah berada didalam tubuh adikku.

Tapi asal kalian tau, Aku mempunyai satu rahasia besar yang tidak aku beri tau pada siapa pun. Aku memiliki Sharingan.

Aku tidak tau mengapa aku memiliki Sharingan, tapi yang kuingat saat itu aku mengaktifkan Sharingan ini saat melihat Menma mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tua ku sedang aku tidak diberi apapun, bahkan sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja tidak pernah. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan saat orang tua dengan rambut putih yang runcing datang dan mengatakan bahwa Menma adalah anak yang diramalkan. Membuat kedua orang tua ku benar- benar memprioritaskan Menma dan melupakan ku.

Semenjak saat itu, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai berhenti untuk mencari perhatian kedua orang tua ku. Dan hari ini lah puncak nya. Jika memang orang tua nya tidak menginginkan ku, maka sudah kuputuskan akan keluar dari kehidupan mereka.

" Hah.. seperti nya aku terlalu lama disini, sebaik nya aku segera ke akademi. Ujian nya pasti sudah dimulai sejak tadi. " Ucap Naruto pelan. Ya hari ini ujian akademi sedang dilaksanakan untuk menentukan apakah kau akan lulus atau tidak. " Lebih baik aku menunjukkan sedikit kemampuan ku ini. Mungkin membuat mereka sedikit menyesal tidak apa. " Ucap Naruto dengan pose berpikir.

" Ya, akan bagus jika Aku melihat wajah menyesal mereka nanti, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. " Ucap Naruto melangkah pergi dari pahatan wajah hokage pertama.

_~ In Academy ~_

Di akademi sendiri, saat ini sudah banyak para murid akademi yang sedang berbaris menghadap lapangan luas. Disisi lain lapangan juga terdapat para orang tua murid yang ingin melihat anak mereka. Disana juga terdapat para tetua dan Hokage 4 yang ingin menyaksikan para generasi muda Konoha.

Dan seperti nya ujian ini sudah berlangsung sejak tadi.

" Menma Namikaze, silahkan maju kedepan. " Kata Iruka mempersilahkan Menma untuk maju. Menma yang dipanggil pun hanya menyeringai kecil sambil melihat Sasuke. " Aku akan mengalahkan kan mu Sasuke, perhatikan lah " Ucap Menma. Sedangkan yang diajak berbicara hanya menatap nya datar.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, membuat nya kembali menyeringai dan melirik ke segala arah.

" Kemana si pecundang itu? " Tanya Menma pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, yang dia maksud pecundang itu adalah Naruto, saudara kembar nya.

Menma pun maju kedepan dengan pandangan fokus. Menghembuskan napas nya pelan, Menma dengan cepat membuat heandseal seperti tanda +

_Poofftt!_

Dari samping Menma tercipta satu bayangan yang menyerupai nya. Dengan segera Bunshin Menma melakukan tugas nya. Tidak lama muncul putaran chakra di tangan Menma seukuran bola kasti.

Merasa sudah cukup, Bunshin Menma pun menghilang. Dan ...

**[Rasengan]**

_Blaaarr!_

Pohon yang menjadi sasaran Menma pun bolong. Para murid yang melihat nya pun hanya bisaterkagum- kagum.

Menma yang melihat hasil dari jutsu nya hanya bisa menyeringai kecil. Sedangkan disisi tribun orang tua, terlihat Minato dan Kushina yang tersenyum bangga melihat hasil jutsu putranya, sedangkan Natsumi hanya bisa bersorak ria melihat kakak nya.

" Bagus sekali Menma, baiklah kau boleh kembali. " Ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum. " Selanjutnya, Sasuke Uchiha. " sambung Iruka.

Sasuke yang dipanggil pun segera maju dengan gaya cool nya, hingga akhirnya Sasuke sampai di lapangan tersebut. Menma yang kebetulan masih disana hanya memandangnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

" Coba kalahkan itu. " Tantang Menma sambil berlalu kembali ke barisan.

" Baiklah Sasuke, silahkan di mulai. " Intruksi Iruka. Tepat Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke dengan cepat melakukan sebuah heandseal.

**[Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu]**

_Bwoooosshhh!_

Dan terlihat lah sekarang hutan pohon yang tadi nya lebat, hangus hingga menyisakan setengah nya. Para penonton yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkagum- kagum melihat kemampuan sang Uchiha terakhir.

" Wow, Sasuke kau membuat hutan nya tinggal setengah. Bagus Sasuke, kau boleh kembali. " Ucap Iruka yang sebelumnya kagum dengan kemampuan anak murid nya ini.

Sedangkan dengan Menma sendiri, ia hanya mendecih kesal melihat jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh rival nya tersebut.

" Baiklah, untuk peserta terakhir, Naruto Namikaze. " Panggil Iruka. Para murid disana hanya bisa menengok kan kepala nya ke kanan kiri untuk mencari orang tersebut.

Iruka yang merasa tidak ada jawaban pun menengok ke arah kerumunan siswa, tapi sejauh yang ia lihat, tidak ada orang dengan nama tersebut di barisan.

" Apa ada yang tau Naruto kemana?. " Tanya Iruka. Para peserta yang ditanya pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya tidak tau. Sementara disisi tribun orang tua juga dibuat kebingungan karena tidak kunjung melihat anak yang sudah disebutkan.

" Sensei, mungkin pecundang itu takut untuk datang ke ujian ini. " Ucapan meremehkan itu meluncur dari mulut Menma. Sedangkan Iruka yang mendengar nya hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kesombongan anak didik nya ini.

" Aku disini Sensei. " Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang para murid akademi. Sontak mereka yang ada disana segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke belakang dan terlihat lah si pemeran utama kita.

" Kau cukup tangguh untuk mencoba datang kesini. Heh, pecundang " Ucap Menma menatap nya remeh.

" Tidak perlu tangguh hanya untuk datang kesini, toh ini hanya lah ujian saja. " Ucap Naruto santai. Menma yang mendengar nya hanya bisa diam dengan menatap tajam Naruto.

" Baiklah Naruto, silahkan maju. " Ucap Iruka mempersilahkan Naruto. Naruto pun dengan segera berjalan ke tengah lapangan dengan santai menghiraukan tatapan mata banyak orang.

" Hei, kudengar dia itu seorang Prodigy, tapi yang aku tau keluarga nya tidak menganggap nya. " Bisik salah satu orang tua. " Benarkah? Wahh padahal dia itu prodigy, tapi keluarga nya begitu tega pada nya. " Timpal salah satu orang tua.

" Hei kalian diamlah. Disini ada keluarga nya, bisa gawat kalau mereka dengar. " Kushina yang mendengar para bisikan orang tua itu hanya bisa diam sambil memandang kedepan. Tepat nya ke arah putra nya yang ia abaikan.

" Baiklah Naruto, silahkan di mulai. " Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

_' Bersemangat lah Naruto. '_

_Deg!_

_' S- suara ini lagi, sebenarnya siapa kau ' _Tanya Naruto didalam pikiran nya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia mendengar suara" di kepala nya. Bahkan saat pertama kali dia mendengar suara ini, dia mengira suara hantu.

_' Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahui siapa aku. ' _dan setelah nya suara itu pun menghilang. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun hanya diam sambil mencoba berpikir. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terus bertanya siapa orang itu, tapi setiap dia bertanya pasti orang itu akan menjawab hal yang serupa sama seperti saat ini.

" Hm, Naruto kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri saja? Mulailah segera. " Ucap Iruka. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun langsung tersadar dan melihat sekeliling. Dan terlihat lah orang- orang yang ada disana memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

" Hah, maafkan Aku Sensei, tadi aku hanya berpikir sejenak. " Ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Iruka.

_' Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan hasil latihan ku selama ini, seperti nya aku akan mengeluarkan Jutsu itu saja, yah, sepertinya aku akan langsung kelelahan hari ini. ' _Pikir Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto pun membuat heandseal dengan sangat cepat. Sampai pada heandseal terakhir dia pun meneriakkan Jutsu nya.

**[Katon : Gokka Messhitsu]**

_Bwooossshhh!_

Naruto pun mengarahkan nya ke hutan yang sisa setengah tadi dan setelah asap nya menghilang yang terlihat hanya kawah lebar hasil Jutsu Naruto. Dia membuat hutan yang tadi sisa setengah menjadi hangus. Bahkan api nya tersebut malah melebar dan membuat hutan yang jarak nya agak jauh terkena imbas nya.

Mereka semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkejut dengan mata melebar.

" Ti-tidak mu-ngkin! " Teriak salah satu murid akademi. Banyak dari mereka mulai berbisik tentang nya.

Di bangku penonton sendiri, para orang tua yang melihat nya hanya biss terkejut kagum, apalagi Kushina, dia benar- benar tidak menyangka anak yang ia abaikan mampu mengeluarkan Jutsu itu. Tak beda jauh dengan Kushina, Minato juga terkejut tapi dengan cepat ia mengontrol kembali emosi nya. Minato pun mengisyaratkan para tetua yang dibelakang nya untuk pergi yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

" N-naruto ba-bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan Jutsu tersebut?. " Tanya Iruka kaget. Pasal nya Jutsu itu adalah Jutsu tingkat S dan membutuhkan banyak Chakra.

" Hahh .. hahh.. I-itu hahh ... Karena aku berlatih Sensei. " Ucap Naruto sambil terengah. Yah Jutsu tadi benar- benar menguras banyak Chakra nya. Dan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu saat dirinya masih lah kelelahan hanya membuat mood nya jatuh.

" O-oke kau boleh kembali Naruto. "

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan segera mundur ke dalam barisan. Menma yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya menatap nya tajam. Sungguh, pecundang itu berhasil membuat nya terkejut dengan Jutsu nya.

" Baiklah, ujian hari ini sudah selesai. Besok kembalilah ke akademi untuk menentukan apakah kalian layak untuk lulus atau tidak. Kalian boleh pulang. Jaa ne. " Ucap Iruka yang langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

Mereka semua pun dengan segera pergi dari sana. Banyak dari mereka yang pulang dengan orang tua mereka. Naruto yang melihat nya hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arah kerumunan yang tidak jauh darinya. Disana, keluarga nya sedang berinteraksi dengan Menma. Terlihat raut wajah bahagia mereka.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum masam sebelum dia segera pergi dari sana. Dia juga merasa harus cepat sampai rumah untuk beristirahat dan besok nya setelah dari akademi, dia akan segera keluar dari rumah keluarga Namikaze.

_~ Esok hari nya ~_

Seperti yang diberitahu Iruka kemarin, hari ini adalah hari penentuan apakah mereka akan lulus atau tidak. Banyak dari mereka yang bersemangat dan yakin akan lulus hari ini. Walau masih ada juga yang gelisah apakah mereka akan diluluskan atau tidak.

Beralih ke tokoh utama kita, saat ini dia hanya duduk di kursi paling pojok sambil melihat keluar kelas. Sudah dari 1 jam yang lalu dia disini, dan dia belum sama sekali beranjak dari tempat dia duduk.

Hari ini dia sudah berencana untuk keluar dari rumah keluarga Namikaze, bahkan semalam dia sudah menyiapkan semua barangnya. Untuk tempat tinggal sendiri, dia sudah menemukan apartemen kecil yang cukup layak untuk ditinggali.

" Ohayou minna. " Sapa Iruka Sensei.

" Ohayou Sensei. " Sapa balik dari para murid nya. Melihat ini Iruka tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

" Aku benar- benar bahagia karena bisa mengajar kalian selama ini, aku harap kalian semua lulus dan menjadi generasi baru untuk Konoha. " Ucap nya dengan berlinang air mata. " Baiklah, Sensei akan mengumumkan hasilnya ... " Jeda Iruka sambil melihat ekspresi para muridnya. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah gelisah ingin mendengar pengumuman nya

" Selamat kalian semua lulus!. " Ucap nya lantang. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan bersorak.

" Baiklah, baiklah sudah cukup berbahagia nya. Sekarang Sensei akan mengumumkan anggota tim kalian. Dengarkan baik- baik. "

( _Skip sampai tim 7 _)

" Selanjutnya, Tim 7 dengan anggota Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze, dan Naruto Namikaze dengan pembimbing Kakashi Hatake. "

" Tim 8 dengan anggota Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Shino Aburame dengan pembimbing Kurenai Yuuhi. "

" Untuk tim 9 kita skip karena mereka masih ada. "

" Ini yang terakhir, Tim 10 dengan anggota Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, dan Ino Yamanaka dengan pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi. " Ucap Iruka. " Apa ada yang ingin bertanya? " Sambungnya.

" Sensei, kenapa aku harus bersama dua idiot ini? Kenapa si jidat lebar harus satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun dan Menma-kun? Sensei ini tidak adil! " Ucap Ino setengah berteriak.

" Ino, ini sudah keputusan dari Hokage-sama. Jika kau ingin protes, protes lah kepada Hokage-sama. " Kata Iruka dengan muka lelah.

Ino yang mendengar nya hanya bisa pasrah karena harus setim dengan dua idiot yang hobi tidur dan hobi makan ini.

" Sensei pembimbing kalian akan datang 1 jam lagi, jadi tunggulah disini .. " jeda Iruka sambil melihat anak didik nya untuk terakhir kali nya, karena dia sudah tidak akan mengajar mereka lagi.

" .. Dan selamat atas kelulusan kalian. " Sambung nya dan setelah nya dia pun menghilang.

_~ 3 jam kemudian ~_

" Orang itu benar- benar menguji kesabaran ku, sebenarnya dia itu kemana sih?! " Teriak Sakura.

" Jika nanti dia datang, akan ku Rasengan dia karena membuat ku menunggu sangat lama. " Geram Menma yang sepertinya juga kesal karena Sensei mereka tidak datang- datang.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka hanya duduk diam saja tidak terganggu dengan ucapan kesal mereka.

" Dan lagi, Aku juga penasaran kenapa Aku bisa satu tim dengan mu yang seorang pecundang. Aku benar- benar tidak mengerti kenapa Tou-san membuat ku menjadi satu tim dengan nya. " Ucap Menma sambil memandang remeh ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya bisa diam dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan.

" Aku tidak terlalu peduli mau dimana aku akan diletakkan. Lagipula Aku yakin keputusan ini bukan sepenuh nya dari Hokage-sama, para tetua juga ikut mengambil keputusan ini. " Ucap Naruto datar.

" Dan Sensei, bisakah kau berhenti sembunyi dan segera keluar. " Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

_Pooffth!_

Tak lama didepan mereka muncul seorang seorang pria menggunakan masker dengan rambut putih melawan gravitasi.

" Ah, Aku terkejut kau bisa mengetahui jika Aku sedang bersembunyi. Apakah kau baru menyadari nya? " Tanya nya sambil menatap nya. Menma, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya terkejut sambil melihat Naruto. Dan satu dipikiran mereka saat ini _' bagaimana dia bisa tau? ' _Pikir mereka bebarengan.

" Entah lah, anggap saja Aku tadi habis menebak. " Ucap Naruto mengedikkan bahu nya. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

" Ahh, baiklah lupakan saja. Kalian tim 7 ikut aku ke atap sekolah. " Perintah Kakashi dan segera menghilang.

Mereka yang mendengar nya pun segera ke atas atap dan terlihat lah didepan mereka guru pembimbing mereka sedang duduk dengan buku orange ditangannya.

" Ahh, kalian sudah sampai, baiklah silahkan duduk di depan ku. " Ucap nya dengan fokus masih pada bukunya.

Mereka pun segera duduk menghadap kedepan. " Jadi Sensei, apa yang kita lakukan hari ini?. " Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

" Karena ini masih awal, jadi Aku ingin kita saling mengenal terlebih dahulu. " Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap sang empu.

Sakura nampak kebingungan mendengar ucapan gurunya. " Bisakah kau praktekkan terlebih dahulu Sensei?. " Pinta Sakura.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas dan segera menutup bukunya. " Hah, baiklah. Namaku Kakashi Hatake, hobiku kalian tidak perlu tau, kesukaan dan ketidak sukaan ku kalian tidak perlu tau, cita- cita ku masih belum kupikirkan. " Ucap nya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Menma dan Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan yang dilakukan oleh sensei mereka. Satu yang ada dipikiran dua orang ini _' dia hanya memberitahu nama nya saja '. _ Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam dengan tampang cool.

" Baiklah di mulai dari kau Pink. " Kata Kakashi. Sakura yang dipanggil begitu hanya bisa merenggut kesal.

" Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, hobi ku (_memandang _Sasuke dan Naruto), kyaa, kesukaan ku (_memandang Sasuke dan Naruto lagi _) kyaa, ketidak sukaan ku Ino pig, dan cita- citaku (_hanya memandang Sasuke_) kyaaaa. " Yah, dan seperti nya Kakashi jijik melihatnya. Terbukti dari pandangan nya memandang nya dengan tatapan _' WTF '._

_' Hah, dasar otak Fangirl ' _Pikir Kakashi lelah. " Selanjutnya kau, Kuning. " Ucap Kakashi.

" Yosh, perkenalkan namaku Menma Namikaze, Hobi ku adalah berlatih dan mengganggu Natsumi, kesukaan ku berlatih, Ramen, dan Keluargaku, ketidak sukaan ku adalah si pecundang dan cita- cita ku menjadi Hokage terhebat melebihi Hokage terdahulu. " Ucap nya bersemangat. Walau begitu tetap saja terdapat nada meremehkan dalam perkenalan nya yadi, dan itu ditujukan kepada Naruto. Kakashi yang melihatnya kembali mendesah lelah ' _sekarang keluarga yang saling membenci '. _

" Kau, pantat ayam. " Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke yang dipanggil seperti itu hanya memandangnya dingin. " Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, hobi ku berlatih, kesukaan ku tidak ada, yang tidak kusuka banyak, aku lebih suka menyebut nya ambisi daripada cita-cita, Aku akan membunuh dia dan membuat Klan Uchiha berjaya kembali. " Ucap nya dingin. Dan entah kenapa suasana disana berubah menjadi berat. ' _yang satu pendendam ' _Pikir Kakashi.

" Terakhir, kau tomat busuk. " Ucap Kakashi. Naruto yang dipanggil begitu hanya memandangnya datar dengan tangan terkepal.

" Aku Naruto Na-Uzumaki, hobi ku berlatih, kesukaan ku tidak ada, ketidak sukaan ku orang yang sombong, cita-cita ku tidak ada. " Ucap Naruto pelan. Kakashi hanya menghela napas. Ah, dia jadi berpikir sudah berapa kali dia mendesah. Yah salahkan saja murid- muridnya ini yang mempunyai sifat bermacam-macam.

' _pertama fangirl, kedua membenci saudara nya sendiri, ketiga pendendam, terakhir anak yang diabaikan ' _Pikir Kakashi sambil melihat mereka satu persatu. ' _sepertinya ini akan menarik '_ Pikir nya lagi.

" Baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup sekian. Besok kalian datanglah ke Training Ground 3, dan kusarankan kalian tidak sarapan pagi jika kalian tidak ingin memuntah kannya besok. Baiklah Jaa ne. " Ucap Kakashi dengan nada horror dan setelah nya dia pun pergi meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Mereka yang mendengar nya pun hanya menelan ludah nya, minus Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya diam saja.

Merasa sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi, Naruto pun pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakang.

Sakura yang melihat mereka sudah pergi pun segera menyusul dan diikuti Menma yang menuju rumah nya.

'_ Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang, akan kutunjukkan hasil latihan ku besok. '_ Pikir Naruto.

.

_** Tbc ~**_

Yo, Minna-san perkenalkan aku adalah pendatang baru di dunia Fanfic ini, penname ku **CallMeDarkAngel**, karena ini masih awal Jadi aku tidak akan berbicara banyak- banyak dahulu.

Aku hanya ingin bilang semoga saja kalian semua Reader-san suka dengan tulisan ku ini, maaf kan aku jika masih ada typo atau apapun itu yang mengganggu kenyamanan membaca kalian, aku masih lah pemula jadi aku harap Aku bisa belajar banyak dari kalian para Author senior.

Aku mengharapkan para Reader-san untuk mereview, memberi ku saran agar aku bisa membuat cerita ini lebih menarik dan bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya. Apapun itu akan kuterima. Kritikkan juga kuterima.

See you next time, enjoy it.

Thank to You

Minggu, 17 Maret 2019

15:36 Wib


End file.
